New Life
by Peridot Doritos
Summary: Peridot is gone forever. What is Lapis going to do? Lapidot AU
1. Chapter 1

Lapis woke up cold. She looked to her left, where Peridot always was. There was no sign of her. Lapis remembered what had happened, and why her girlfriend wasn't there. How Peridot had stayed at their house, though she might've been better off at a hospital.

How they both cried through the night Peridot went to the hospital and they found out what was to come in the future.

How, just 7 hours ago, Peridot had died of a fatal sickness.

Memories of Peridot ran through Lapis's head. "Why did you have to leave….. You said you would always be here, with me…."

Lapis could almost here Peridot's voice, replying with, "Lapis, I'll always be here. You'll never be alone…."'

Lapis's eyes glistened with tears. "Peridot, I'm hopeless without you…."

And just for a second, Lapis seemed to feel the presence of someone. Someone special. And wether she was imagining it or not, she seemed to hear the person, real or fake, say, "Like I said, you'll never be alone. I'm always with you."


	2. Chapter 2

Lapis's P.O.V.

Every second, every movement, every word was still locked in my mind. My perfect little Peridot was dead. Dead. I watched her last moments. After she died, I talked to her even though she'd never get to hear it. It was hard to believe she was gone forever, and I didn't want to think of her death any longer.

\- (Flashback to the death)

Darkness clouded Peridot's eyes. All she could even think about were memories. Of Lapis. Of Emerald. Of Amethyst. Of everyone. Then about what she'd never gotten to do. Get a job. Have children. Never even had a wedding. And it had been all planned out too. So she thought of the memories again. They were slipping further and further from her mind. She started to cry.

She knew she would die at any second now. But she was with Lapis right now. Everything was perfect, she had Lapis. There was no way she would've rather spent her last minutes. Her memories continued to fade, and she let them. She could barely hear Lapis's calm voice. She knew Lapis was hiding her emotions.

She didn't have enough strength to talk. She was desperate to, though. Quietly, Peridot murmured, "... I'm so sorry… I wish I could stay…"

Lapis got closer. "It's ok...It's not your fault, don't worry….Everything will be better one day…." A tear slipped and landed on Peridot. The dying girl smiled. Forgiveness, forgiveness for the death she couldn't stop, was all she needed.

She could die now.

She felt her consciousness fade more and more. Lapis didn't move a single inch away. She stayed glued to Peridot's side. "Please… not now…" Lapis murmured.

She wasn't even breathing much anymore. She opened her eyes, but right now, she couldn't see anything. Maybe it was the disease. Maybe it was death. She didn't know. "L-Lapis…. I love you…" She whispered. All life left her body.

"Peridot…?" Lapis breathed out. All she did was wait, wait for the answer that would never come.

-(End flashback)

It hurt to think of her dying. There were so many things we'd never gotten to do with each other. Sometimes, I thought, if I'd tried harder to take better care of Peridot, she'd never have gotten sick. Peridot's death was like a horrible punishment. What did I do to deserve this? What did Peridot do to deserve this? She was probably the most innocent person I knew. After a good twenty minutes of crying into Peridot's pillow, I went into the kitchen.

Even though it was really hard to deal with Peridot's death, I knew I needed to eat. It's what she would've wanted. I looked in the freezer for some kind of easy, microwavable breakfast. What I saw instead, I couldn't take my eyes off of. It was one of those chocolate and peanut butter egg things. I loved them. On the wrapper, it said "PERIDOT'S EGG: LAPIS, DO NOT STEAL". I remembered when she wrote that. Now, I couldn't eat it. It was still hers. I wouldn't eat it. I'd keep it for her, even though she would never get to eat it.

….(Timeskip)

Since I had completely lost my appetite after seeing the egg, I made sure to eat a lot for lunch. Afterwards, I felt a lot better, but only physically. I'd never feel better emotionally. I moaned. Going back into my room, I got onto my bed. I don't know why, but I started smelling Peridot's pillow. It smelled just like her, and also like Doritos. I cried. Fifteen minutes and one horrible headache later, I went into the living room.

My cat, Willow, walked over. She meowed. I started petting her. "Willow…. Peridot is gone…." She licked my hand. Willow was fifteen. Any day now, she would be gone too. Suddenly, a thought crossed my mind. The wedding. It was supposed to be two months from now. All the invitations had been sent out. I needed to cancel off the wedding.

I sighed and walked into the bathroom. I turned on the shower water up to the warmest it could be. I waited for it to heat up. I stared at the conditioner. Of course, it was green. I moved it out of the shower. Besides, conditioner wasn't even good for my hair. Was there any way I could stop thinking about Peridot, even for just a second..?


End file.
